In the age of intelligence, people may easily feel changes on sense and operation caused by the touch panel: the interface for man-machine communication is friendlier, the operation is more convenient and the visual effect is better. As an emerging technology, the touch panel technology is now widely used in various industries; this technology is already well used in the mobile phones, cameras, computers, etc. and becomes popular in the field of industrial products unfamiliar to people.
Small display screens are now inadequate in many situations. For example, in the case that a plurality of users need to operate on a same electronic device simultaneously, obviously requirements of the users may not be satisfied if the display screen of the electronic device is small. Therefore, large display screens are produced accordingly and large touch panels are adopted in many situations.
In the process of implementing the technical solutions of embodiments of the disclosure, the inventor has found at least a technical problem in the prior art as follows:
in the case that a plurality of users utilize a large touch panel, information interaction may be necessary, for example, one user may intend to share corresponding information with another user, however, no appropriate solutions are provided in the prior art for the information interaction.